Japanese Idol Fanon Wiki
Welcome to ; PaRanOiA to come out with another single in a month Watashi wa anata ga watashiwomite dono yo ni tatsu koto wa dekimasen. Also, new album announced to surface in May titled; Hachi-me ; Remaining Seishun Musume Second Generation Gradation to happen before 2014! : It was announced that with the release of Yuujou Smile, all remaining 2nd Generation members would gradute, due to age. The new leader of Seishun Musume is Kawai Sakura. Also Seishun Musume's new single is to be titled Sore wa, anata dake no kantan'na shitsumon ni watashi o aishite tari shinaide kudasaida? ; Remaining Seishun Musume First Generation Graduation Announced! : Today, on July 9th, It was announced that Matsuki Mako,Ohba Mamiko,Minatoya Ume,Wakatsuki Sumie, and Hatakeyama Fumiki are to graduate tomorrow at the largest Graduation Concert ever in Seishun Musume history. The new leader of Seishun Musume is also to be Yoshihara Shinobu. The set list for their concert Seishun Musume~Seishun First~ is to be announced shortly ; Seishun Musume 6th generation members announced! : Today, on March 24th, 2013 the 6th generation of Seishun Musume was announced! The official members are... # Kuroda Miharu # Soriyu Megumi # Fujimoto Itoe # Saruwatari Ayumu # Inoue Kumiko : Congrats to the new members! ;New Male group formed; ST✰RISH : It was announced that there would be a remake of the group ST✰RISH from the anime Uta no Prince sama. It would contain the members portrayed in the anime. They have already released Maji Love 1000%, Mirai Chizu, and Maji Love 2000%. Please visit The ST✰RISH page for more information. ; Seishun Musume 6th generation announced! : It was announced that 5 new members would be added to the official Seishun Musume line up. Please look for the official 6th generation members. ;°S-exy to upload two new dance covers! : After uploading their most recent cover "Brainstorming" By Morning Musume, °S-exy also said that they would be posting two new dance covers in three days. They are Kimi sae ireba nani mo iranai (Morning Musume) and Crazy Kanzen na Otona (C-ute). Look forward to watching these videos, and continue to support them! ;New Group Name and Information Released! :The group is to be called Crystal Love, and the members along with their first single have been released, The members consist of Suzuki Airi (C-ute), Izuta Rina (AKB48), Natsuyaki Miyabi (Berryz Kobo), Kubota Keiko (Kalafina), Takemura Kiriko (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu), Momota Kanako (Momoiro Clover Z), Sayashi Riho (Morning Musume), Ishida Ayumi (Morning Musume), Iwamura Natsumi (PASSPO), Nishiwaki Ayaka (Perfume), Fukuda Kanon (S/mileage), and lastly Nakae Yuri (Tokyo Girls' Style). Their First single is titled "Kawaii Girls wa saikō no shitte iru" And it will be released on April 15th, 2013. Make sure to reserve a copy before it sells out! ; Uteki ✰ New Single Announced! : On May 4th, 2013 Uteki ✰ will release their 18th single, titled "Sora kara ame" It will be in 4 different versions, Make sure to reserve a copy before it sells out! ; New Group Announced! : It was announced on March 12th, 2013 that there would be a new major group to debut in April. They will contain Idols from all over Japan and even new idols. There will be 10-15 members. ;Seishun Musume New Single Announced! : On April 6th, Seishun Musume will release their 20th single, titled " Atarashi hoyo " It is to be in 6 different versions, with 2 special MV's. Make sure to reserve a copy before it sells out! *J-Pop Wiki *Hello!project Fanon *Up-Front Promotion Fanon *Stage 48 Fanon *S.M. Entertainment Fanon TBA Favorite Payo~SA member Momoko Tsugunaga Maasa Sudo Yuka Miyazaki Haruna Iikubo Mizuki Fukumura Rina Katsuta Mai Hagiwara PLEASE VOTE ;Singles :2014.02.14 Watashi wa anata ga watashiwomite dono yo ni tatsu koto wa dekimasen. :2014.01.10 Sore wa, anata dake no kantan'na shitsumon ni watashi o aishite tari shinaide kudasaida? Seishun Musume :2014.02.14 SHAKE! SHAKE! Shinka~ (with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) Seishun Musume ;2014.01.23 Amai kioku Payo~SA ;Albums :2014.05.12 Seventh Take~Jinsei no PEAK Seishun Musume ;TBA :Seishun Musume have done Six Collaboration Singles with Hello!Project. *You cannot edit someone else's page without their permission. *You can only put Japanese Idol Fanon related Trivias in the "Did you know..." section. *Do not insult other wikia members and their groups and ideas, we all have our own different type of imagination, every idea is unique in its own way. Category:Browse